Behind Closed Doors
by Loneliestgeminis
Summary: 18 /What happens when Ben forbids Tate from seeing Violet? Tate doesn't take it too well and pays Ben's beloved daughter a "Visit"./ One Shot. Contains MAJOR sexual themes and language. TatexViolet. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Just a cheeky one shot between Tate and Violet! Wanted to take a small break from my other story, this is highly NSFW and contains major sexual themes and language. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own AHS or any of it's character's.

"Alright, Tate. I'll see you Wednesday, same time." Ben watched the troubled soul lazily make his way to the door, Ben followed closely, sucking in air as he spoke once more.

"And Tate? I've noticed Violet has taken a liking to you, and quite frankly, I'm not comfortable not with it, not with what you've said." Ben swung the door open. "I don't want it going any farther than it possibly has. If I find out or catch you two, sessions over and I'm filing a restraining order. Understand?"

Tate rolled his dark eyes and smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, Leaning his head toward Ben.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know for a fact you're seeing my daughter behind my back. It ends now."

Tate was taken aback and searched Ben's eyes, his words hit Ben like a ton of bricks; though he tried ignoring it.

"You know what? She's happier with me, than living with you. She tells me how much she can't stand you. She tells me everything, did you know she struggles at school? You wouldn't. Because you don't care. You can't control her like you control everything else. Doctor."

Tate left swiftly, slamming the door behind him, Ben watched through the glass as Tate angrily stormed away.

Instead of getting a drink of wine, or taking a relaxing run or shower, Ben decided to take his new found anger on his own daughter.

"You are not allowed to see him. If I find out you're seeing him, I will make sure you never see him again. I promise you, guys like him want one thing and as soon as they get it they're gone." Ben's face shook in anger, as Violet flung her arms out yelling.

"You don't know him! God, I can't stand you! He's a pig? Look at you, she was practically my age!" Violet shot, Ben fought back the fiery pit inside of him.

"Don't talk to me like that." Ben held his ground. "I am still your father."

"Some father you are." Violet scoffed and wiping away the escaping tears. "For once, I'm happy and you try your best to screw it up." Violet plopped onto her bed, fumbling for her iPod.

Ben left it at that, slamming the door, he decided to spend the rest of his already ruined day, out of the house. Away from the negative energy, if only he truly knew.

Violet sat in her room, attempting to do her homework, though all she could think about was the shaggy haired blond and his dark brown eyes, that made her feel safe. The mere thought of never looking into them again made her stomach twist.

Her earbuds were on full blast, canceling out the world around her, she couldn't hear Tate sneak into her room, he chuckled to himself watching her back turned to him, completely oblivious to his presence.

"Boo!" Tate pulled her into his chest, she went to let out a yelp but was met with his hand instead, she pulled on his forearm, sighing in relief when a earbud fell out; his twisted laugh echoing in her ear.

"Tate! What the fuck!" Violet spun around, her heart was racing a mile a minute. "Did I scare you?" Tate made a silly face, before kissing her lips.

"Mm, nope." She lied, her cheeks were crimson with embarrassment . Tate smirked and took her small hands into his, his dark eyes captivating her own. "C'mon. I wanna do something fun."

Violet rose a brow and protested. "What is it? You know, I have homework."

Tate pressed his lips against hers again. "You'll like it." He promised. "No ones home and I locked all the doors. It won't take long." Tate bit the inside of his bottom lip, watching Violet sigh every so slightly after a mental debate. "Okay, but it can't be long. I have a big day at school tomorrow." Tate's demeanor switched, he couldn't quite hold the excitement.

"I promise."

"How did you get in?" Violet questioned as she followed Tate out of her room and into the empty and quite dreary hallway, Tate shrugged, taking her down the banister.

"I have my ways. Now close your eyes."

"Tate what are you-" Violet went to speak, but Tate's eagerness overpowered her strong tongue. What was he so excited about?

"Shh, just keep them closed." Tate turned, making sure her eyes were closed. He took ahold of her right hand, leading her slowly to their unknown destination.

"Open."

When she did, a look of dismay and shock came over her.

"My dad's office? What are we doing here?" Violet folded her arms and watched Tate circle her, explaining himself.

"Your dad is trying to break us up." Tate halted in front of her, he sighed heavily, grabbing her hands again, his thumbs pressing hard against her wrists.

Violet was suddenly afraid that this was Tate's bizarre way of dumping her. Her heart sank, her eyes bore into his, she nervously spoke.

"I know.." Violet murmured. "And I'm tired of him, thinking he knows us…" Tate added, nodding his head, his blonde bangs swaying over his wild eyes.

"So what do you want to do? Trash his office? Run away together?" Violet said sarcastically. A sly grin stretched his rough lips as he spoke in a playful tone.

"Even better."

Tate pushed Violet onto the couch where he sits for his many sessions, pulling at her unintentionally enticing dress; Violet let out a small yelp.

"Tate-"

He climbed on top of her, pulling her dress up to her waist and pressing himself against her. He was undeniably hard. Violet swallowed. "Don't you want me?" Tate licked her neck, biting it softly, Violet cooed, bucking her hips, Tate ran his hand over her creamy soft thighs, he knew all to well she was wet, by the way his touch made her purr; he hadn't even gotten to the real action yet she was already residing in eternal bliss.

A soft moan fell from her lips as he began to kiss her passionately, his tongue found hers with ease, he tasted her sweet mouth, while his hands fondled her small, round breasts, her pink, swollen nipples begged to be played with.

Tate bunched the thin fabric right above her collar bone, her small chest came into view, he wasted no time in taking one of the rosy buds into his mouth, the tip of his tongue massaging gently over the peak of her nipple, leaving a trail of his saliva behind.

Violet began to ache between her legs, watching Tate skillfully toy with her body; she ran her fingers through his messy hair, gently coaxing him.

He pulled away only to remove the flimsy dress she was wearing.

She was shy, turning away as he took in her slender body, her milky skin was like silk to the touch, he noticed her shameful attitude.

"Stop, I want to see you." Tate cupped her heated cheeks. "Kiss me." His voice was lustful, drawing her in.

He licked at her tongue before exploring her again, Violet draped her arms around his neck.

Tate slowly tugged her panties down, she sheepishly gave him the view he wanted, she was so wet; he knew her body was more than ready for him.

"We'll have to take care of this.." he inserted his middle finger, emitting a surprised cry from Violet, her fingers found his messy blond locks, as he began to pump in and out.

"Mmm Tate.." her eyes rolled back, her beautiful honey hair sprawled over her reddened skin, her pouty lips let out silent moans. Tate tried to contain himself, he didn't want this to end so fast.

"You're so tight..and wet.." Tate licked her lips, pumping faster, her walls tightened around his single finger, she was close; he couldn't have her finish, not yet.

He pulled out slowly, before Violet could throw a fit he draped her legs over his shoulders, leaning in to kiss between her soft thighs.

He sucked his middle finger clean of her juices, before tailing a few more kisses between her thighs, making his way to her sweetness.

Violet felt embarrassed, this was her first time doing this, she watched sheepishly as Tate's tongue licked between her folds in one swipe, she jolted, he tickled her slightly, but as he began to massage his tongue against her swollen pussy, she could feel herself edging to an explosive orgasm.

Tate sucked and lapped at her, making figure eights with the tip of his tongue.

"Does that feel good?" Tate had a sarcastic demeanor, she was breathless, clawing at the couch's exterior, the heels of her feet banging against his back. "Ahh…don't st-stop.." she cried, exaggerated moans fell from her full lips, Tate moved his tongue from side to side. Her dirty moans were music to his ears.

Violet pulled his head in closer, only turning him on even more, he moaned against her. She took a fistful of his hair, grinding herself against his tongue, up and down, she held onto the arm of the couch with her other arm, her head fell back as she rode out her intense high, a loud and rather high pitched cry emitted from her; she came, her wetness covered Tate completely.

Tate sat up, allowing Violet time to recollect herself. When she did, he beckoned her to sit on him.

"I want you to face me, like this." Tate pulled her onto him, so she was straddling him, his hard cock pressed against her nakedness. "Did you think we were done?" Tate squeezed her plump ass with his strong hands, she jumped, a small playful chuckle escaped her.

Tate undid himself, Violet lifted herself up, letting out a pleasurable moan when she felt him brush between her wet folds; she wrapped her arms around his neck, pacing herself. Pressing her lips against his, all the while Tate grabbed her hips and carefully slid inside of her, she was warm, tight and begging for him. Her body was his. Even just for this moment.

"Here…like this." Tate held back a strong moan, letting his lover take control, her forehead fell against his as she took in his thick cock, she could feel him filling her up.

Tate rested his head against the cushion of the couch. "Just like that.." Tate moaned, he grabbed her ass once more, taking in another nipple into his mouth, biting gently; "Mmmh.." she mewled, sliding up and down, she held his head against her chest.

"T-Tate…I don't think I can take anymore.." she cried, her movement became desperate, erratic, Tate held her hips firmly.

"Fuck- Violet.."he groaned, watching her usual stern face, twisted in ecstasy and want was enough to throw him over the edge…almost.

Tate aggressively pushed her to the side, he draped one leg over his shoulder, he stood, one knee on the couch, Violet let out a surprised moan as he entered her again, he was rough, pounding himself inside of her, the loud sound of her wetness against his cock made Violet feel so dirty, she loved it.

He was close now, at the point where he had to choose between this incredible moment, or release.

Violet came again, she pushed on his lower stomach, signaling him to stop.

"I can't.." she could barely speak, Tate could see she was put out, he usually wasn't this sympathetic during sex.

He pulled out slowly, Violet collapsed against the couch, her breathing was loud, her words slurred, she felt as if this were a dream, her body was weak; not to mention hot.

"Come here." Tate's stern voice snapped her out of her daze. Violet sat up on her elbows to look at her lover. "I want you to suck me."

Violet succumbed to his wishes and followed him to her father's armchair, which sat across the couch that would forever remind her of this particular night.

She sat between his legs, taking ahold of him with her right hand, wrapping her slender fingers around his cock, pumping him slightly, listening for his sinful words.

Violet took him into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around the underside of his sensitive skin, she began to bob her head up and down at a fast pace, her saliva coated him, she would take breaks from sucking him and began running her tongue over his head, an excited moan fell from his mouth, he grabbed fistfuls of her soft hair, pushing her head down further onto him.

"C'mon Vi, I'm so close…" Tate groaned, his brows furrowed, his own cheeks were flustered; she was so hot, the way she took him in her mouth like that, her mouth was so warm and her tongue was eager to please him.

Violet began to pump him, she didn't expect to get so turned on by simply blowing her boyfriend, maybe it was the fact that she was blowing him in her Dad's office, and in his chair he uses to scold Tate.

She could tell he was close, his head fell back as he cursed her name; Violet surprised Tate, rather pleasantly. She sat up, straddling him once more.

"I want you to cum inside me.." she pressed her pouty lips against his, she reached between them, lifting herself up, aligning him against her entrance.

Violet grabbed either side of the arms of the chair for support, sliding up and down Tate's cock.

Tate held her down as he finished, she could feel him filling her; she kissed him, hard. Cupping his face.

"This'll piss your dad off." Tate laughed, pulling his jeans back on, watching Violet let the dress slide onto her form.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" Violet questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course not. It's our little secret." Tate smirked as Violet pressed her lips against his cheek. "Are you okay walking home? I don't want my dad catching you.." Violet laced her fingers between his.

"I'll be fine Vi, if he sees me I'll say I was taking a late walk. We are neighbors." Tate shrugged, puffing out his bottom lip slightly. "Don't worry about me. Now let's get out of here." Tate tugged on her hand.

Violet let Tate out from the basement, watching as he made his way outside the gate; he turned to her, smiling and waving, Violet smiled to herself and closed the door. This time making sure to lock it.

"Violet?"

Ben peaked into view from the stairs, a worrisome expression wore on his aging face. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I was making sure I locked the basement door. That's all." Violet casually lied to her father, making her way to the bottom of the steps.

"Oh..well, I was afraid I'd catch you with Tate..you do realize I love you, I don't mean to be the bad guy.."

"Yeah, I don't need a pep talk, I get it. You're scared I'll end up heartbroken or pregnant. Trust me, I ended it. No need to worry." Violet watched the pleased look on her father's face, he nodded his head to the doorway.

"That's what I like to hear. Now, if he tries anything, gets obsessed. Tell me. I will file against him." Ben pointed his index finger at her with a stern glare. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"Thanks dad.." Violet rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs, in the back of her mind was the very intense rendezvous, that will forever linger in her memory.

Violet returned to her room, changing into a pair of boy shorts and an oversized sweater, climbing into bed; only to dream of the love of her life.

And Tate, he watched her sleep peacefully, wishing he could crawl in the empty space beside her, but for now; this was enough.


End file.
